Pop Goes The Dildo
Pop Goes The Dildo Pop Goes The Dildo is the thirteenth episode of season two of ~Fabulous, Cassidos episode <3 Buttpenisecks? Plot Dildo Shop Cass saw a bright pink dildo, And a dark green one, And a sprakly blue one, And one shapped like Will, and one that was purple, And one that made noised, And on that could fly, and one that could make taco's, and one that was a strap-on dildo thingy that produces orgasmic jucies that gets everyone pregnant. And a yellow one. Cass bought all the dildos in shop, Cass loved dlido's, Cass looked at the pink dlido, and kissed it, sexually, Cass then texted Wina, "We're over" CassWina is over. Cassidos is canon. Will is fabulous. Fabulous Band Camp Cass was at band camp, With her dildos. One time at band camp, Cass shoved a dildo, Up her pillow, To hide it, From people in her room, Cass's instrument was, The Dildoiophone Cass then came, Home, Super Friends! Club House Wina was sad, And wanted to end it's life, (no one was sure if Wina was a boy or girl) So Wina left the Super Friends! And went to the tallest building in Fabulous Town Cass didn't care, Cass had her dildos. Jess saw Cass with her dildos, If Jess stole the dildos, and gave them to Kerwin, Then Kerwin could have dildos, and Jess could have Cass, Cass used the dildos. Cass breathed, Luke fapped, to Cass breathing. Luke was weird like that, Suddenly the doorbell rang, Cass went to get it, It was a Oorna, She punched Cass in the face, The last thing Cass saw was Oorna taking Hayley and Luke out of the house, Cass blacked out. Cass's Dream Cass woke up, A pink sticky note covered Dildo walked up to her, It was Kerwin, but he was a dildo. Cass screamed and ran, Then she saw a mexican dildo, Eating a taco, It was Jess, Then she saw a Dildo and another Dildo holding hands, While another Dildo was looking at the girl Dildo that was holding hands with the boy Dildo, It was Emmett, Willow and Micahel (Michael had a crush on Willow) Cass then saw a Fluffeh dildo, It was Sasha, Cass then saw another Fluffeh dildo, It was meowing, It was Fluffehkins, All the dildo's, surrounded Cass, Cass took off her clothes, A kissed them all, Cass then started to grind up against them, Suddenly everything went black, Which happend at the moment right before Cass had sex with all the Dildos, Reality ~ The Super Friends! Club House Cass woke up, Played with her dildos, And said, "Love me, Hate me, Say what you want about me, But all of the dildos, And all of the dildoetts, Are begging to, If you seek amy." Cass then saw Kerwin who told her that Oorna, Didnt kidnapp Luke and Hayley, She just took them to the airport, So they could fly to england. Category:Fabulous season two